The Survival of Naruto and Others
by Chess106
Summary: Chinatsu Sadawa finds herself fighting for her brother's freedom along side Naruto and several other anime stars.
1. Chapter 1 Ouran High Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Ouran High Host Club

Chinatsu climbed out of the limo "So this is Ouran high school." She said as she looked at the beautiful school grounds "Miss Chinatsu your bag," her butler Charles said as he held out her back pack "Thanks." she answered and walked up to the big beautiful doors. Her family owned a big business and was famous for her father's several restaurants around the world. Chinatsu walked down the big hallway to find a large door. The sign above read * MUSIC ROOM 3* she approached the room and opened the doors. Red rose peddles followed by a slight breeze flew through the open door as she stepped into the room "Hello Princess. Welcome to the Host Club." an attractive blond young man held a rose in his hand and sat in a chair surrounded by several other attractive guys. Twin strawberry blonds, a little short but extremely cute blond, a brunet, a really tall guy with dark brown hair and a smart looking black haired young man who wore a pair of thin black glasses. Chinatsu was speechless as the purple eyed blond rose from his seat and once again greeted her but this time he grabbed her hand and kissed it then he continued to hold her hand and walked with her over to one of the several tables in the room, sat her down and asked "How can we serve you your majesty?" but Chinatsu couldn't speak. It was as if someone had taken her ability to make any noise at all "My name is Tamaki Suoh." he continued "I will be your host this evening." though speechless, Chinatsu could feel her face turn redder and redder with every word Tamaki spoke. "Now wait a minute!" the small blond said "I wanted to be her host." He pouted "Boss, we wanted to host our new guest." the two strawberry blonds sat on each end of the couch knowing that it would make her uncomfortable. "Maybe we could share this guest." The little blond added "What a brilliant idea Honey. Seven princes all fighting for the same beautiful princess. So what might your name be?" Tamaki asked "Chinatsu." She said "What a beautiful name." the boy with glasses said finally entering the conversation "You're right Kyoya. Chinatsu is a beautiful name. Like a true princess." Tamaki agreed. The tall man still hadn't said anything at that point "Not everyone can be bothering this pour girl." The brunet said "Well why not Haruhi? I mean who wouldn't want to have all of us as her host at once?" Tamaki said "I know I wouldn't." Haruhi answered. The twins started to laugh and Tamaki left for the corner and began to pout. "Takeshi, can I have cake?" Honey said "Yes Mitskuni." The tall guy finally spoke his voice low and soft "Yay! Tsu – chan will you share it with me?" he asked "Sure." she said. The tall guy brought them their cake "Don't eat it too fast." The tall man said "Okay Takashi." Honey answered. The cake was delicious and unlike anything she had ever thought of eating "That was a spectacular cake!" she thanked "Oh it was no big deal. I love eating those cakes all the time!" Honey smiled "Well it looks like Honey stole the show." a voice from the back said "I was hoping that I could greet our latest guests." a young man stepped out of the shadows, his blue hair pulled back in a ponytail to show his perfectly yellow eyes, the other girls in the room went crazy "It's the new host Ishitoya!" one of them said while the others responded with screams and squeals "My crowned pupil." Tamaki said "He's your only pupil." Haruhi added "I've been wondering how to introduce you, but this is good enough I guess." Kyoya added "You guess?!" a voice from out of nowhere shouted "Oh no." Haruhi walked away "If anyone needs me I'll be in the library." He left right as a platform randomly rose from the ground with a girl standing at the top "Ha ha ha ha!" she shouted "I am Rengai the lady manager of the host club." She said "That was an amazing entrance Ishitoya!" Rengai spoke into a microphone "Thank you." Ishitoya answered "I don't know what to say." Chinatsu added "Then don't say anything." The twins said in unison finally saying a few words "We will talk for you." The one sitting on her left said "My name is Kouru." He added "I'm Hikaru." The other said "So how is our new guest doing?" Tamaki asked "She's doing great." Hikaru said "She's really enjoying herself." Kouru responded but Ishitoya wouldn't let them take advantage of Chinatsu and pulled her of out of the awkward situation "Let's get out of this place." He whispered to her. Down the halls they ran leaving Tamaki to sulk in a corner.

. . .

After running upstairs and across the entire building Ishitoya pulled Chinatsu into a nearby room and closed the door "Why did you join the host club?" She asked "I didn't mean to. I thought that room was an actual music room. Until I opened the door and you know." Ishitoya explained "Our parents still think you're in America. I thought you were in America." Chinatsu said "Well the school year was cut off because of a fire that burned the whole place down. I really am sorry for not returning" he was cut off by the door slamming open. A few guys in black suits came in "Ishitoya Sadawa. Our boss wants to speak with you." One of them said "I won't go down without a fight." He refused "Oh we know." The man said as he raised a gun and shot a dart right at Ishitoya's chest "Ishitoya!" Chinatsu shouted "Don't worry he's just a sleep. He'll be okay." The man picked him up and left "Who were those guys?" Chinatsu thought to herself "I'm going to have to learn to fight if I'm going to catch them." Chinatsu heard someone say her name and turned to see a boy with blond hair standing by the window with what looked to be tattoos of whiskers on his face "My name is Naruto. I'm a friend of your brother and I can get you into a good school of self-defense." He said. Chinatsu had heard of Naruto but only through rumors but never has she seen him in person "When can I transfer?" she asked "Today." He answered "So you're going to help me?" Chinatsu asked "No. I'm going to train you." Naruto said. He then climbed out the window and ran off just in time for the host club to barge in "There you are. We thought you left the school." Tamaki said "Where's Toya-chan?" Honey asked "We actually have to transfer to a new school of self-defense. Some people have been threatening my parents and Ishitoya is waiting in the car." Chinatsu stalled "Wait… Ishitoya is your brother?" Hikaru asked "Yes. He traveled to America as an exchange student but the building burned down." she responded "Well it was nice having you in our school even if it was just for an hour or two." Tamaki said and that ended Chinatsu Sadawa's time with the Ouran High Host Club.

Chapter 2 Stayawaka

The school bell rang throughout the halls. It was Chinatsu's first day at Stayawaka and so far she had made four friends (thanks to Naruto) Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru. She was off to go to gym when a red haired boy was running down the hall and he bumped into her "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there. Here let me help." The boy had accidentally knocked some books out of her hands "That's, okay and thank you. What might your name be?" she asked "Daisuke Niwa." He answered "Thank you Daisuke." Chinatsu continued on with her day and to gym but when she got there her white haired teacher was well… busy "Chinatsu. Over here." Sakura shouted "Who is that?" Chinatsu asked "That's Kakashi sensei." Sakura said "He's my home room teacher." They waited for another twenty minutes before Kakashi stopped reading upside down while balancing on a tipped chair "Welcome class. I know that some of you are new here but you'll learn soon enough." he started the lesson "Sakura, show your new class mates what we learned last week." Sensei said "Yes Sensei." Sakura replied then she walked forward and did a set of karate moves then she disappeared. It was a long hour and a half for Chinatsu but eventually gym class ended and the bell once again rang through the halls. She was now off to lunch in the court yard. On her way through the crowd she saw an orange haired guy standing next to a girl with long brown hair. He looked over at a small group of boys and then he moved in front of the poor girl and punched the wall, making a big crack going up and into the ceiling. At first Chinatsu was confused, but after he did that the group of boys scurried down the hall. "Just be careful next time. Okay?" the orange haired boy walked off. "Wow. The people in this school are… nice?" Chinatsu thought but her mind had spoken to soon. When she got to the court yard there was a big circle of people who were throwing their trash at whoever was in the center "Get out of here you freak!" one of the people shouted "Hey!" someone within the circle yelled "If she's such a freak and you hate her then why pay so much attention to her? You're only feeding her attention." they said "Now scram!" the whole circle separated and there were two girls left standing there. One wore a purple hat while the other let her brown curls bounce gracefully "Thanks for getting rid of the crowd." One said to the other "Hey anything for an old friend." Chinatsu stared and tried to figure out why they called her a freak "I said to scram!" the brunet shouted to Chinatsu, her curly hair bouncing while she waved her hands "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't meaning to stare I just wanted to figure out why those people were being so rude." She said "Oh, well then I'll let Keiko speak for herself." The girl wearing a hat stepped forward "When I was little my family had to leave our home to get away from some bad people and, well I was the only one who made it back." When she said this Chinatsu noticed that her eyes were such a light green that they were practically white "My name is Keiko and my friend is Beth." She said with a smile "I'm Chinatsu Sadawa." The three girls walked to a lunch table "Sadawa? What brings a rich girl like you to Stayawaka? Shouldn't you be at Ouran High?" Beth asked "My brother was taken and I have to find him. A friend of mine said that here would be a good place to start." Chinatsu answered as they sat down "I'm so sorry that must have been really hard for you." Beth apologized "Chinatsu!" Naruto shouted "Hi Naruto. This is Keiko and Beth." Chinatsu introduced her new friends "Nice to meet you Naruto." Keiko answered "Kakashi sensei wanted to train during lunch." Sakura said, following close behind "Okay. It was nice meeting you two." Chinatsu said, she stood and followed Naruto to a building off school campus "This is the training center." Kakashi said. The building was almost just as tall as her mansion. She opened the doors and stepped inside to see that there was no second or third floor throughout the entire building "This is a training center?" Chinatsu felt belittled by the tall ceiling "Yes it is. This building has been here since the school was built." Kakashi answered "Oh look who it is." Naruto glared as a boy with black hair Wearing a straw hat walked to them "Luffy." Naruto said "Naruto." The boy answered "You must be Chinatsu. I've heard a lot about you." Luffy said as he held out his hand "Nice to meet you." Chinatsu said and the boy left through the doors behind her "Luffy De Monkey has been training here a lot lately." Sensei said "There's Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, running toward a pale boy with dark as heck blue hair "Hey wait for me!" Naruto said running behind her "Chinatsu, your training will begin with one of my star students, Gaara." Kakashi sensei walked her over to a boy with red hair. But it wasn't like Daisuke's. It was more like a dull red. As she neared him she noticed the red marking on his head "Chinatsu this is Gaara." Kakashi introduced them "It's nice to meet you Gaara." Chinatsu said nervously but the boy didn't speak "Gaara will be showing you standard ninja defense. After of witch you will find Ichigo Kurosaki and learn more." Kakashi sensei left the giant gym "Begin." Gaara finally spoke. He then threw a punch and hit Chinatsu's jaw. When she tried to hit him back a small wall of sand blocked her attack "You need focus in order to conquer defeat." He said then grabbed a small dagger off the weapon rack and literally stabbed her in the back. Though it hurt she didn't seem to be bleeding. Chinatsu gave out a shriek of pain and tried to return his attack but once again it was blocked by a wall of sand that came out of the hour glass shaped container thingy on his back "A weak spot? Maybe if I break it…" Chinatsu thought to herself as she took another blow from Gaara's dagger she once again screamed in pain and reached for a dagger herself. When she dug the dagger into the hour glass shaped container sand went everywhere. Surprised and some what impressed Gaara turned and pinned Chinatsu to the floor "You can find Ichigo Kurosaki at the school." He said as he helped his opponent up of the ground "Thank you." Chinatsu answered as she ran out the doors. As she neared the school she noticed that there where students setting up a big banner above the doors that said *SCHOOL FESTIVAL* ignoring the banner Chinatsu remembered what she was doing and rushed to the doors. When she went inside the giant school she ran to the cafeteria where she found the help she needed. Chinatsu noticed a boy with long blonde hair that was tied into a braid who was sitting by himself "Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt but do you know where I can find Ichigo Kurosaki?" Chinatsu asked hopefully "Ichigo you say. He was in the gym last time I saw him. Why? Is he your boyfriend?" the gold eyed boy asked "No! He is not my boyfriend. But I do need to find him." Chinatsu quickly stated. The boy opened his mouth but he was cut off "No he did not break up with me." She rolled her eyes and left the food room. Continuing her search, Chinatsu ran to the gym and looked for anyone who looked like they might be the person she was looking for. After several disappointments Chinatsu walked to a guy with orange hair who looked like he could be 19 " Sorry to bother you but, do you know or are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" she asked as she caught her breath "That's me. Why?" the tall guy asked "Kakashi sensei told me you would teach me how to fight." Chinatsu answered.

. . .

"You have to focus as much energy as possible into one hit." Ichigo advised. They had been working for a long time and the school festival had already started. She swung her katana at a practice dummy. Chinatsu had insisted that they kept training until she got it down good enough to fight someone. She had hit the dummy at least eighty times. But this time the katana sort of glowed and when it came in tact with the dummy, it somehow broke the foam human torso into pieces. Eyes wide Chinatsu stared at the sword for several minutes "That was unusual." Her mentor said "Maybe you should sit for a while." Ichigo suggested. But Chinatsu ignored him in awe of what she could do "I did that? How? Just a day ago I couldn't bruise a mouse if I wanted to. Why this sudden power?" She thought as she put away her weapon "I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo said, leaving the dojo. Chinatsu was left by herself in the two story building. Thinking of what it would be like to do that to a real person, Chinatsu shuddered. She too left but unlike her mentor she didn't go to the festival. Chinatsu headed in the direction she felt would be home. While walking she saw a figure on the top of a building. They looked to be holding something and she was determined to find out what it was. As she neared the building she heard the flapping of giant wings. Though startled Chinatsu didn't look up. She ran through the doors and up spiraling stairs until she reached the roof. But who she saw was a huge surprise. "Daisuke?" she shouted. The boy turned around and nervously waved "What are you doing up here?" she asked "Well…I… wanted to get a good view of the city." He lied "what are you holding? And why did you look taller from down there?" she asked and the boy blushed. But that wasn't the weird part. The expression on his face changed as he thought to himself "I've made up my mind I'll tell." Daisuke mumbled he then took a deep breath "In my family there is a line of people who contain…" the boy was interrupted by a flash of light. In an instant there stood a tall guy wearing black. His beautiful dark purple hair matched his pretty eyes "You must be the new girl that he ran into earlier today." The man sounded a lot like Tamaki and was equally attractive. Chinatsu was speechless "Hmm… My name is Dark. It is nice to meet you Chinatsu." The guy said. Freaked out she was finally able to make noise "How do you know my name?" she shouted "Daisuke told me." Dark responded with a smile. Startled Chinatsu wondered how this guy could possibly have gotten there so fast "I'm going to call Charles so he can come get me." Chinatsu said heading to the stairs "It was … uh… nice to meet you Dark but I have to go." She started down the stairs and when she was finally out of sight of that weirdo she began to run as fast as she could possibly manage. Heading to the street she ran out of the building and look up to the roof. No one was there. A wave of relief rushed over her as she continued to run all the way to the edge of the sidewalk. Reaching into her pocket, Chinatsu grabbed her phone and dialed her butler's number "Come on Charles pick up. Pick up." She mumbled as a voice came from the other side of the line "Yes I do. I'm on tenth. Thank you." She said. The next thing she knew a limo came around the corner and she got in.

. . .

When Chinatsu arrived at her mansion she saw an extra car parked in the front of the beautiful structure. She walked inside and into the drawing room to find that her mother was on the ground with a dart sticking out of her neck. Afraid that it was the same people who took her brother, Chinatsu ran for one of the antique swords hanging on their wall. She unsheathed it and slowly walked to the kitchen. Banging and crashing came from the other room. "It probably is them but in case it isn't them I'll be ready to surrender." Chinatsu thought as she turned and headed the other direction. She turned the corner to see a person wearing black who was holding one of her servants "Hey! What are you doing? Come back here!" Chinatsu shouted at the stranger but they didn't seem to care. They just jumped out the window and ran off. "Hey I've seen that move before… No Naruto wouldn't scare me like this… would he?" she thought, watching as the robber escaped to the trees and vanished. Now being the only one awake Chinatsu went up the stairs and saw several other people on the ground and unconscious. Chinatsu's mind filled with questions about why that person in black would ever take her servant let alone knock all of the other ones out. "Kage bushino jutsu!" a voice shouted from the room to her left "Not so loud! Someone might hear you." Another more feminine voice shouted "Relax. She's not even home yet. Last time I saw her she was training with Ichigo. She's probably at the festival." the first voice answered. Chinatsu slowly walked to the door when she heard a third voice "Shut up you idiot! She came home early and I almost got caught. I wouldn't be surprised if she was right outside the door." The third voice was less friendly and more mature than the others. Chinatsu was stunned that they found her location and scrambled to hide in another room before she too was under a deep unchangeable sleep. She ran down the hall and into the library. She thought she was safe but her thoughts were wrong. A hand covered her mouth and suddenly she fell to her knees.


	2. Chapter 3 Innocence

Chapter 3 Innocence

Chinatsu could feel someone pick her up and put her on the nearby couch after a while she woke up to find a young man with white hair wearing a strange black outfit that had white stripes. Completely confused she shot up and smacked him in the face. Shocked at her own reflexes Chinatsu got up and apologized repeatedly. After a few minutes a girl with dark green teal hair walked into view "No its okay I deserved it." the boy said "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to smack you!" Chinatsu repeated her bowing sequence and her apology. The teal haired girl looked at them funny and walked closer "What's going on here?" the girl asked "The first thing she did when she woke up was smack me." The boy answered "Your apology is accepted." He put his hand on Chinatsu's shoulder to make her stop bowing "My name is Allen Walker and my friend is Lena Lee." The cute boy introduced himself "We are here to retrieve an innocence. It's like a magical force thing that helps you catch akumi." Allen said "That made no sense." Lena Lee added "What are akumi? And where do you guys come from?" Chinatsu asked "Well we are a part of an organization called the black order." Allen once again answered her question with a confusing statement and Lena Lee saved Chinatsu from a whole bunch of confusion "We were sent here to help you find your innocence. Have you been experiencing anything strange?" she asked "Well my brother was taken and I did make a practice dummy burst into pieces with a katana but other than that I'm fine." Chinatsu answered. Allen and Lena Lee's faces were priceless. Shocked and amazed Allen continued to ask questions "How often are you around that katana?" he asked "Actually that was my first time ever picking it up." She answered "Then the katana isn't what we're looking for. Anything else like time lapses or even dimension travel?" Allen asked "Nope that's about it." Chinatsu said "When was your brother taken? What was his name?" Lena Lee asked "He was taken after we left *MUSIC ROOM 3* at Ouran High. His name is Ishitoya." Chinatsu said. Their faces turned from amazement to fear "Your brother was on our team in the black order." Allen finally said after some time of silence "He went on several missions with us in America." Lena Lee said "He told me and my parents that he was going to school and that he was an exchange student." Chinatsu was confused and hurt by her brother's actions. The door burst opened and in walked three people wearing masks one of them was a girl but the other two were boys. "Put your hands up." One of them said "We're ninjas not police!" another shouted "Sorry. It's the only thing I can think of right now." The first one answered "Whatever just do what we say and we'll let the maid live." The second one pointed a gun to the big bag on his left. Chinatsu remembered the guy who jumped out the window earlier and immediately put her hands in the air "What do you want?" she asked but before the stranger could answer Allen ran from behind her and attacked the stealthy ninja. His arm was now red and his hand was not that of a human's. The three boys fought while the two girls brawled. Chinatsu couldn't help but feel useless in their situation. As the fight grew on she noticed the first ninja had blonde hair and the second had really dark blue and when their masks fell off during the battle Chinatsu saw that Allen had pinned Naruto to the ground and that his friend Sasuke was about to stab Lena Lee for crashing the girl ninja through the window. At this point Chinatsu didn't know who her friends were "Stop all of you!" she shouted "Why? They were going to kill someone." Allen asked in confusion "Because these ninjas are my friends. I have no idea what they are trying to accomplish but they're my friends and I don't want them to die because of a nasty prank." Chinatsu shot back  
"It's not a prank. Kakashi wanted to see how you responded under the pressure of possibly losing someone close." Sasuke responded "Well that sounds a whole lot like a prank to me." Allen said "Oh and the bag is full of clothes. I wanted to threaten the real maid but Kakashi said it was my blood lust speaking." Sasuke said. Naruto shot up from the ground "You have a blood lust?!" he shouted "Yeah I forgot to mention that earlier. I have a blood lust." Sasuke answered Naruto's loudly asked question "I'll go get Sakura and tell her that our mission is over." Naruto jumped out the window the same way he did when he met with her at Ouran High. The rest of them went through the body covered hallway and to the stairs. Chinatsu met Naruto at the door "So you know that we tricked you." Sakura said as they walked to the living room. An awkward silence filled the room as Allen bandaged his wounds and Sakura use her chakra to heal Naruto and Sasuke "My brother was part of the black order." Chinatsu said without thinking "Yes. He often helped Lavi on his missions. They were really close. Until a girl named Rode Kamelot attacked him so often that he was forced to come back to Japan." Allen said "I never guessed that my brother was an exorcist." Chinatsu said "My question is how long my servants will be out?" she worriedly asked Naruto "Well they should be out as long as a month. Sorry we had to make sure they stayed asleep for a long time. Besides you could use the experience." He answered with a nervous yet apologetic smile. Naruto picked up a bowl of noodles and began to eat. Right as Sasuke began to explain his blood lust, Naruto let out a scream "It burns! It burns!" he shouted "What were you thinking?" Sakura yelled "I didn't think I could actually do it." he answered "You're the biggest idiot I have ever met." Sasuke added. Sakura smacked Naruto on the back and booger covered noodles shot out of his nose. Unable to control his laughter, Allen fell over and freed everyone else to laugh as well. Shortly after cleaning up the nasty mess Sakura and Sasuke both walked out the door. Naruto had left when the other two did. Yeah he was and forever will be an idiot.


End file.
